


incompatible suit and biological functions

by grassangel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Armor, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post Iron Man 3, Toilet humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regardless of Tony's 'party trick', there is what appears to be an articulated flap in the back of the Mark 42. This attempts to explain the reason for that particular design feature. (Aside from the obvious assembly related one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	incompatible suit and biological functions

“Why is there a drop flap on your suit Tony?” Steve asks after Tony’s worn his new armour out on a mission and while they’re on clean up.

“Seriously?” There’s a tone to his voice that indicates that if he weren’t currently hauling two tonnes of steel, Tony would be facepalming at Steve’s question. “Next time we’re out on a fifteen hour call-out, you try finding an hour in which no one is going to attack to manually take off and put on your suit when you need to go use the bathroom.” 

Steve parses that statement for a second before flushing adorably in that wholesome way of his. Over the comms Hawkeye cackles, “So that’s why you raced off when we were done!”, while there are assorted mumbles and complaints of “TMI Stark!” from the rest of the team.

The next ten minutes is spent throwing threats of metal zips around and arguing over who has the worst costume.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly thought there was a butt flap on the IM3 suit design when it was revealed last year. So I wrote this.  
> Originally written on my tumblr [here](http://grassangel.tumblr.com/post/27252467322/iron-man-3-armor-sdcc) in response to this [photoset](http://marvelentertainment.tumblr.com/post/27209616383/iron-man-3-armor-sdcc).
> 
> Also crotch zips, especially metal ones, regardless of the use of underwear, are worthy of being a threat.


End file.
